New school
by JadeWest1234
Summary: This is a story about all of them coming to hollywood arts. more chapters to come and please review. Most of the chapters will be from Beck and Jades point of view. Tell me if you want to include chapters with other point of views not only jade and becks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1; New school

JADES P.O.V

I walked into this school(hollywood arts) texting Cat on my ! I bumped into a guy. I quickly said sorry, then tried to walk away , but he stopped me and he said; Im Beck Oliver , What is your name? He handed me his hand to shake and i said ; Im Jade West. Out of nowwhere, a res head popped out it was Cat. She was running up to me like crazy(which she usualy acts like) and she yelled; Jadey! Jadey! I found a friend! I glared at her saying; Never call me Jadey! She looked said so i said; Cat what is your friends name? She smiled as i said the words and then she said; His name is Robbie. He has a puppet Rex. He wears sweet geek glasses... Er...Um...Eh Jade, who is your friend? She pointed to Beck , the guy i just bumped into and then i said to her Cat that is Beck, i just bumped into him when i was texting you. She smiled at Beck and she said; Im Cat Valentine. Then he answered her saying; Im Beck Andre was coming down to us and he yelled; Hey Jade, Beck and er...um...eh... Cat i finished it of for him. He smiled and said; Oh! Just like the animal? Cat looked confused and said; Whats that supposed to mean? I hit my head with my hand saying; Oh! Then Cat faced Andre and said; Oh! I love Cats. There so cute. I love the grey ones. Beck and Andre looked shocked. Then a nerd was aproaching us, he basicaly had dark brown curly hair and black glasses. He also had a puppet in his hand. I just thought that looked realy wrong. He then said to Cat; Oh! Hey Cat. Cat waved and smiled at Robbie. Cat then started saying sweetly and calmly; Jade this Robbie and his puppet Rex. I looked at them in discust. Then Robbie sticked his ugly filthy hand to say his to me. Then i answered him; Why would i touch your hand? For now i will go with a simple hi. Then Andre said to all of us; So what class, do you all have? I took my paper out of my amazing black bag and said ; I got drama first. Then Beck said; Same here. Then he smiled at me. I smiled back. Then Cat butted in saying to us; Yeey! I got drama as well. Robbie was sad and he said; I got English first. Suddenly! I heard the bell ring. It was time to go to drama to meet some teacher called . Maybe he is a sikow i thought to myself, then i went to class.

BECKS P.O.V.

We all walked into class. The girl i meat this morning was preety and nice, but her friend was a bit wierd however one thing i was thinking hard was Andre knowing who Jade was. I sat down in a dark blue chair. I then looked around all the class and said; Where is the teacher? Everybody shrugged there shoulders and carried on ! A half bold man came into class, he looked like a hippi. He intruduced himself as but he told everyone just to call him Sikowitz. He first said to us; Put your chairs in a circle, if i point to you, you have to sing your name just like, My name is... I sat next to Andre on my right and Jade on my left. I was really happy that she choose to sit next to me. Then Sikowitz pointed to a girl Trina she sang; My name is Trina. In a nasty untalented way, how could she even be in this school? Next it was Amber and Ashley, there voices were as terrible as Trinas. Next it was Cat, she sang; My name is Cat. In a soft but nice and loud voice. It was Jade next(i coul not wait till i could hear her sing) she sang; My name is Jade. In a strong, loud , beatiful voice . She was amazing at singing. Sikowitz then pointed to me, i sang; My name is Beck. In a strong, but soft voice. Next it was Andre, Andre sang; My name is Andre. In a loud, good, clear voice. Sikowitz said; I liked your singing , but most of all i liked Cat,Andre, Jade and Becks voice. Your voices were breath taking. Then he said; Everyone, move your chairs back were they were. We movedare chairs and sat down then Sikowitz said; Andre and Jade go on stage! They marched on the stage and Sikowitz said to them; Squat! they both looked confused and Sikowitz said; Squating is like kneeling and walking like that. So, Jade and Andre tried out. Sikowitz gave them both a script first it was Jade; But dad... Then Andre answered; No! Jade started speaking again; Everyone has a car! Then Andres turn he said; A said No! Then Cat said; Is it my turn to squat yet. Sikowitz yelled; No! Then AAndre said; Her Cat take my part. She went on stage and squated by Jade, she smiled and said; Yeey! We are squat buddies! Jade then frowned and then rolled her eyes. Suddenly the bell rang. It was time for lunch.

So this is my first chapter tell me what you think give me any ideas. My next chapter will be lunch with karaoke dokie joined a little bit. Pm me and review. Thank!


	2. Chapter 2

Jade's P.O..V.

So we went to the parking. I then said: "Ok, Beck you take Andre in your car, im taking Cat in mine, i will go first so follow me." He nodded his head and then Cat said: "Yeey! I get to go to Jadey's car!" I then rolled me eyes and walked into my car. Then Cat was whining: " Is it far to your house?" I then said : Its like a 20 minute drive... i think. Then she started whining: Can we get some ice-cream please? I then yelled: No! She then said with he puppy ryes: Please! I then said: Cat! I hate when you do that. She then started screaming. Then i just gave up and said: Fine... but let me call Andre first. She then said:" ok" with a smileon her face. I dialled Andre's number and said: Hey Andre. He then said:" Hey Jade, what's wrong?" I then said: Well... Cat wants ice cream, so we hsve to stop at Barney's ice cream, is tht ok with you and Beck. He then said to me: " Yeeh, that's fine Jade. Beck just said there is one ahead. I then said: k, bye! He then answered: See ya! I then looked at Cat what she wa doing, she had her little red head out of the window pretening to be a dog. I then said to her: Pull your head back in before i slide the window and cut it! She then pulled her head back in and she said to herself:" she wouldn't do that. Then she yelled at the top of her voice: Look i can see a Barney's ice cream there. I then went and parked on their parking and went out of the car before icould even go open Cat's door she was screaming:" Jade! Jade! You forgot about me, Cat." I then shouted to Cat: I'm coming Cat. I'm coming. She then ran out of the car, hugged me and then said: Yeey! You didn't forget about me. I then laughed and said: How could i forget about you? You werescreaming like someone was going to take you. She laaughef at my comment and then i sid: Wait a secon Cat i'm getting my purse and im only paying this one time for you. She smiled and hugged me again. I went to the back of my car and looked for my purse. I found it then i went up to Cat. She then said:" Jade were are Beck and Andre?" I shrugged my shoulders and said: I dont know. We started walking to the entrance and suddenly two people popped out and and shouted: Boo! I held my hand to my heart and said: Oh my God! Cat however yelled: Aaah! What's that supposed to mean?!" The boys were laughing and i said: Realy Andre and Beck. You nearly scared me and Cat half to death. Then Cat butted in saying:" Jadey! Can we get ice ream please?" I then grabbed Cat gently by the writ and said: Yeeh! Come on Cat. We went inside n the lady said: Welcome to Barney's ice cream. What woul you like? I then said: One mint and one... I then looked at Cat and said: Cat what do you want? She then said: I want a bubblegum ice creamplease. The lady then said said: Ok, that woul be $5.00 please. I handed her the five dolar bill and wited for our ice cream she handed us our ice cream then i sid to Cat: Come on let's sit down. She then looke confused and he said: " i thought we were going to your house." I then said to her: We are Cat but i cant drive while im eating, i have to have to hands on the wheel. She answered: " ok" But i know she was still a bit confused. Then we saw Andre and Beck aproaching us i then said: Im still md at you two. Then Beck tapped my shoulder and said: Its ok, your not dead? I aked a smile and then said to Cat: Hey Cat, do they have coffe here? She didnt answer so i yelled at her: Cat! She then said: Oh! Im sorry i was thinking what iit would be like to have ice cream instead of eyes." I rolled my eyes an said: Do they have coffe here? She then said:" Yes! My brother once tried to drink a whole l of coffe but he was vomiting . Beck and Andre looked confused. However, i wasn't because i was used to stories like this. I then said to Beck( who wa siting right next to me) : Beck move a little bit i need to get coffe? He smirked and then said: Im gonna get you coffe, im going to get coffe myself so it doent matter if i get another. I just rolled my eyes and then said:Fine but wait i need to give you money. He then rolled hi eyes and sid: I'll be a gentle men and get you coffe ma lady. I shrugged myshoulders and said: Ok but my coffeis black with two sugars . H then said: You told meva lunch today." Then Andre said to me: So, Jade you like Beck don't ya?" I then said to him: What!? No! Well as a friend i do. He smiled t me and said:" I have realized how you look at Beck an how he looks at you. Whenever he' not looking you look at him. And whenever your'e not looking he's looking at you." Then Beck came bck and said: Here's your coffe" I smied t him and said: Thanks! He smiled back and then Cat said: Can e go now? I then said to Cat/: Sure! I then said to Beck: Excuse me, Beck. He then said:" sorry." He than moved out my way, Andre looke a little bit schocked. Then me and Cat wen to my car and waited a little bit for Andre and Beck and thn we drove to my house.


	3. Chapter 3

Cat's P.O.V

I'm so happy for my best friend Jadey. She looks like she is in love with Beck. I wonder if he likes her more than a friend. Well... he got her coffe with his own money. I wonder if there is Candy floos coffe. That would be so funny, ahahahahaha! I dont think Jadey would like it because she just hates the coulor pink. But why unicorns are pink and cndy is pink, oh i love candy! I wonder wre were going oh yee were are going to Jadey's house to Jadey's little sister Lola. She is so cute, she has brown curly hair and icy blue eyes just like Jadey's. I was looking at the trees waving to me so i decided to wave bck and then Jade said:

"Cat, we are nearly there and what are you doing?" I then looked at Jadey with a smile: 'Ok Jadey and i'm waving at the trees look they are waving to me' i pointed at the window. Then Jadey said:

"Don't call me Jadey!" I thn looked at her and said: ' I'm sorry.' She then smiled a me and then she looked back at the road. I looked around to see were we are and i suddenly spotted Jadey's house i then was jumping in my seet shouting:'l can see your house i cant wait to see your sister Lola.' She than rolled her eyes and smiled. She parke her car and went out then she opened my door and then i said to her:' Thank God Jade i thought you forgot about me again! She smirked. Then we went to Andre and Beck. Ha ha ha! That was alphabetical order A for Andre and B for Beck. OMG! I carry it on C for Cat. Then i hear Jade shout tto me:

"Com here Cat!" I quickly run toher. I then wave to Beck an Andre. Then i ask Jadey:' Can we come in now? It is kind of cold here.' Then Jade nodded her head and we walked into Jadey's house.

Jade's P.O.V.

I enter my house and suddenly two hands grab my legs i smile and look don then i said: 'Hello Lola nice to see you, i have some friends with me.' She raised her big icy eyes and said:

"Hi Cwat, Hewow Andle and boy with nwice hail." I smiled at her comment and leaned down nd said to her: ' Lola this is Beck.' Then i stood up agsin and said:' Beck that is my sister Lola.' Lola then waved at Beck then ran off. Then Beck asked me:

"Have you got any other sibilings or jut your sister?" I looked at him then smiled, he smiled back then i said: ' I have a brother he is 20 years old.' Then i hear shouting coming down the stairs:

"Jade have you seen my phone!" Then i said to Beck:' That is probably him right now.' Then i turned around and shouted:' No'. He came down the stairs and said hi to the guys they both looked schocked however Cat was giggiling because she knew who he was, he wa Drake Bell. Then Andre said:

"Your brother is Drake Bell!" I smiled and thensaid: 'Yup' popping the 'p'. He looked schoked then Drake said:

"I really need my phone im going to Trina's house, please can you ring it." I then said to him: ' yes but you have to do something for me.' He rolled his eyes then looked at me nd said:

"What?" I then looked at Andre and Beck and said:'Beck, Andre do you want nything from Drake?' Then Beck looked at Drake and then he said:

"If you don't mind can i have your autograph?" Drake then smiled at Beck then said:

"Sure buddy what do you want my to write? Beck than thought about it and then he said:

"Can you just write To Beck from Drake Bell." Then Drake replied to Beck:

"Sure." Then he started scribiling something on tht paper. Tha he just gave it to Beck and he nodded his head with a smile. Then i faced Andre and said to him: ' What about you Andre?" He then said to me:

"I would like the same thing as Beck,please." Then Drake scribled something for Andre then i then said: ' Why do you guys say please and thank-you?'' Then Drake turne to me and said:

"Jade, because most people have manners un-like you." Then i mocked him:' because most people have manners un-like you.' He then rolled hi eyes and then he went off. Then i said:' Im sorry about my innoying brother.' They just nodded there heads and then i felt something tugging my leg and Lola then said:

"Jadey!Jadey! Can you please take Dizzy out of it's huch. Pwease!" Then i heard Beck say:

"Who is Dizzy?" I smiled at him and said: Oh Beck! Dizzy is my rabbit.' He smiled as well i looked at his big chocolate eyes they were really preety. Did i just say preety? I hate that word but there is a exeption for Beck. Then i was thinking in my head Oh My God, i have a crush on Beck i was snapped out of my thoughts when Cat was saying:

" Earth to Jade, earth to Jade, JADE!"

Beck P.O.V.

I was looking at her icy beatiful big eyes. She ws the preetiest girl i ever saw. I ws smiling at her and she was smiling at me. Oh My God, i have a crush on Jade West. Suddenly i was snapped out of my moment when i heard Andre saying:

"Earth to Beck, earth to Beck. BECK!" I turn around and say: ' What's wrong Andre? Then Andre leaned and whispered in my ear:

" Beck i know you like Jade, make the move ." Then Andre walked away. I waledinafter him, when i went into the living room it was a light shade of red and Jade was sitting on the floor with they grey bunny that had a small white patch on her Cat was infront of her and Andre was on her right. Then she patted a seet next to me and he said with a smile:

"Come sit down, Beck." I smiled at her and took a seat next to her then she looked up at me and she said:

"Do you want to hold him?" I smile at her and say:Sure'. She passed me the bunny and she blushed a light shade of pink when our hands touched. I smiled. I strooked the bunny it was really soft. Then Jade said:

"Excuse me for a minute, i need the toilet." We nodded our heads and as soon as Jade ws out of sight Cat said:

"So Beck do you like Jade more than a friend?" I thought inside my head what a awkward question? Then i said to Cat: ' Well...maybe a little bit. Then Cat jumped up and said:

"Yes!" That wa weird i thought to myself. Then Jade cameback. I asked Jade:' Do you know the time?' She looked at her watch that was on her wrist and said:

"It's 5 past 9." Then i said: I think i need to go now, my mom probably is wondering were i am.' I could ee the dissapointment in Jade's eyes and she said:

"Ok." Then Andre said to me: 'Can i have a lift from your mom? I then nodded and turned to Cat: ' Cat do you need a lift?' Then Cat said:

"No silly, i don't want a piggy back." Then Jade said:

"Cat he means if you want a ride home?" Then she faced me and said:

" Cat doesn't need a lift she lives right infrontof me." I then smiled and said:'ok.' Then i went out with Andre nd said: Lets go in my car!' He nodded and i dropped him of and then i went home. My mum came and said:

"Beck!Where were you?" I then said to my angry mum: ' I went to my friend's house mum.' She then said:

Which friends'?" I then looked innoyed and said: ' My friends name is Jade i meet her at school.' Then my mum said:

" How does that ' Jade' girl look like? I then said:' Wait i will go on the slap an show you a pic.' She smiled creeply i was a little bit scared. I went on her profile and clicked a picture of her and Cat. Then my mum said:

"Oh they are both preety but who is who?" I point to the creen and say:' Mum,this is Jade the girl with black hair and that is Cat her best friend with red hair.' Then my little sister Ally goes under my arm and she says:

"Which one is your girlfriend?" I look at herand say: Non of them Ally.' Then she looks at the screen points to Jade and says:

"That one is preety.' I then say to her: ' I know, that's the one i have a crush on.' Then Ally just ran of and i went to sleep thinking of what will happen tommorow.

Guys im really sorry for a rubbish ending but please review and tell me who's chapter i should put mostly. And if eny of you want a character in my story then just rewiew or Pm me if you have ny good ideas an im so sorry about the mistake but i am writing on my tablet. I promise i will try and update daily. Thanks for your support! Julia


	4. Chapter 4

I would like. to thank Guest,ArianaValentine, Arilov and Bade lover for reviewing this story. Who's point of view should i make the most. You make my day better, for reviewing! Ok so here comes the next chapter. I dont own Victorious.

Next day...

Beck's P.O.V.

I walked into school, Andre on my right. I saw Jade and Cat talking. Cat was holding a box in her hands, she took a battery out of the box and said to Jade:

" Here have a battery, you can put in in a... torch and..." I looked at Jade and the expresion on her face looked like she was confused then she asked Cat:

" Why Cat, why? Why did you give me batteries?" She laughed and then showed Jade her phone and said:

"Cuz i tapped it in this application tap out, and i got 50 batteries for the price of 5." Jade noddd her head and then me and Andre approached them and i said:

'Hey!' Jade smiled and then Cat said:

"One batterie forAndre and one batterie for Beck." We both looked confused then i said to Cat:

"Why Cat, why? Whydid you give me and Andre batteries?

Cat smiled andlaughed:

"What a cowincident Jadey said the same thing to me Ahahahaha!"

Then Jade glared at Cat and she said:

"How many times do i have to say don't call me Jadey!"

Cat looked at Jade sad and said to her:

"I'm sorry."

Then Jade smiled at Cat and she then went to her locker. I then looked at Cat and said to her:

'Cat... thanks for the batteries but, why?'

Cat smiled at me and said:

"Cuz i tapped it out in this application Tap out."

Andre looked really shocked then he changed the subject and said:

"So, what class do you guys have next?

I took out my paper and said:

'Oh! I have Sikowitz first.'

Then Cat took her pink sparkly paper out hugged me and said:

"Yeey! Me and Beck have the same class!"

I smiled and said to Cat andAndre:

"I will go and check, what class Jade has.'

Cat waved to me and i went Jade's locker and said

"Hey Jade, can i ask you something?'

"Sure, what'sup Beck?"

"Well... first what class do you have?"

"Oh, i have Sikowitfirst."

"That's great, me too. And... the secondquestion is... would yo go out with me?"

"Uhm...sure. When?"

"What do you think of today at 5:00pm? At Jet brew?"

"I would love to."

"Ok, i'll pick you up somwhere around 5 then. See you in class bye."

"Bye."

"Wait."

"Yeeh?"

"Wanna come to mine after coffe?"

"Sure, Beck. See you in class. Bye."

I waved to Jade then she went off with Cat. I then went up to Andre and said to him:

'Hey Andre, i've asked out Jade.'

"Well done man, what did she say?"

"She said sure and i have asked her to come over she said yes."

"So where and when are ya taking her?"

"I'm taking her to Jet brew at five."

"Oh that sounds good she loves coffe."

"How do you know?"

"Dude me and Cat know her since Kinder Garten."

"Ok so let's go to class."

Jade's P.O.V

Oh my God! I was waiting for this day since i meet Beck for him to ask me out, but it's kind off weird that he asked me to come round. I had a big smile plastered on my face. I was really Cat asked me:

"Jadey? Why are you so happy?"

"Cat, Beck asked me out?"

"Yeey! Your going outside with Beck."

"No!"

"So your staying inside with him?"

I rolled my eyes and said to Cat:

"Cat, i mean on a date."

"Omg! Wow, you wanna come to a sleep over tommorow?"

"Sure."

"Jade and Beck sitting in the tree..."

"Don't you dare finish that off."

K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"If you finish that sentence o i'm not coming to the sleep other."

"Ok, can i come and help you get ready for your date tonight."

"No!"

"Please..."

"No!"

"Please."

Then i saw Beck and Andre coming they saw me and Cat argue then Cat again said:

"Preety please with a cheery on top"

"No."

Then Beck asked Andre:

"What are they doing?"

Then i heard Andre reply:

"Cat is begging Jade for something but she is saying somehow Cat always wins."

"Please."

Now Cat was doing her puppy eyes, i cant say no to these cute eyes so i said:

"Fine."

"Yeey!"

She hugged me and i screamed at her:

"Don't hug me unless you want me to change my mind."

She quickly got off me and we went to class. I sat down Cat on my right and Beck on my right. I looked around and said:

"Where's Sikowitz?"

Everybody shrugged the Sikowitz came from the window saying:

"Good morning class."

Everybody just answered:

Hey or Hello.'

saidt said:

"Whatever."

"Jade West, don't be such a crabby cathy."

"I have every rights do be a crabby cathy, i didn't get my coffe so, bye!"

Cat's P.O.V

Jadey just walked out of class. I said:

"Where are you going?"

"Im getting coffe."

"Wait... get me candy and candy floos and a muffin. Where are you?"

Then Andre said to me:

"Little red, she's gone."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"She's gone."

"Oh, ok."

Then Sikowitz said to us:

"I have a new acting excersice for Cat, Beck, Andre and Jade. I just need her to come back."

Then Jade opened the door holding a cup of coffe in her one hand and Candly floos in her other hand oh yeey. Then she said:

"Here Cat."

I was chuwing my candy floos when Sikowitz said:

"Speaking of the devil here she is."

Jade ignored his comment, sat down and she said before taking a sip of her coffe:

"So why do you need me?"

Then Sikowitz said to the rest of the class:

"Class you are dismissed but Andre, Beck, Jade and Cat stay."

We all sat down, i was still chewing my candy floos. Then Sikowitz said:

"Ok the new acting excersice is called Switching lives."

We all looked confused and Sikowitz said:

"Cat you will swich lives with Jade, you will spend 3 days in Jade's house, you will sleep there and you will put Jade's clothes and you must act like her for 3 days."

Then Sikowitz turned to Jade and he said:

"Same with you Jade but you will be Cat. Andre you will be Beck and Beck you will be Andre."

Then Beck said:

"So when does it start?"

"It starts tommorow until Friday."

Then Jade said:

"But why do we have to do it?"

Sikowitz rolled his eyes and then i said:

"Its gonna be fun."

Then Jade rolled her eyes and then the bell rang. Then we had English then it was lunch and then we had history science and then yeey home.

Jade's p.o.v

Cat was right next to me. She then asked me:

"Hey Cat, you want a ride home?"

I nodded my head then we were driving until we reached Jade's house. Then she stopped the car and said:

"Go on tell your mom, that i will be at your house for 3 days and i will tell mine. Then when you done that go on knock on my door and help me get ready."

"Bossy."

"What!"

"Nothing."

I then went to my door as soon as i opened the door my little sister Lola came running up to me, saying:

"HiLola."

"Hi Jadey, can you play with me?"

"No, i can't i am waiting for Cat and she will help me get ready to go out."

"Are you going out with, Cat?"

"No, im going with Beck."

"Is Beck your boyfriend

"No."

"Can you go in theslap?"

"Sure."

"Who's online?"

"Well there is Beck only."

"Can we video chat Beck?"

"Sure."

I clicked on his name and pressed video chat. Then i waited and his face popped on the screen. I the said:

"Hi Beck, i'm sorry to bother you but my sister is really bored."

"You are not bothering me, but my sister is bored as well."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeeh! Let me call her... Ally come here."

Then i heard a small sweet voice:

"I'm coming Becky."

I smirked and then said:

" Becky realy?"

"Yes, Jadey realy."

Then his sister a sweet girl with brown curly hair and olive skin she then said:

"Beck what do you want?"

"I want you too meet Jade my friend, well you will meet her propery when she will come."

She looked at me with her dark green eyes and said:

"Hi,i'm Ally. I recognize you from the picture on the slap. Your the preety one with black hair and your best friend Kitty is on the picture with red hair."

"Thanks. My name is Jade. You want to meet my sister?"

"Oh, i now your name your the only thing that Beck talks about."

I kind of blushed and so did Beck then Lola said:

"Hi im Lola, Beck is the only thing Jade talks about."

Then there was a knock on the door and i said to Beck:

"Excuse me, that must be Cat."

He nodded his head and suddenly there was a knock on his door and he said:

"Excuse me, that must be Andre."

I opened the door and said:

"Hey there, Cat."

"Hi, what you doing?"

"While i was waiting for you im video chating Beck."

"Yeey! Can i see?"

"Sure."

Me and Cat went upstairs to see Beck and Andre waiting. I then stopped and looked at Lola and said:

"Where you going Lola?"

"Ally said that sponge bob square pants."

"Ok, go watch. See you later."

I walked in my room and said:

"Hey guys what you doing?

"Oh me and Andre are just talking now you go and get ready."

"Cat... i thought you will help me."

Then Beck came and said:

"That's what i thought Andre would do."

Andre then said:

"Guys just go and get ready for your date."

Me and Beck both laughed then i said:

"I'm going."

Then Beck added turning around:

"Same."

I looked through my wordrobe and found a preety green dress(A/N: The dresw she wore to the prome, in the episode 'Prom Wrecker') I put the dress on and pose in the mirror then Cat says:

"You look really preety in that dress."

I looked at her and said:

"Thanks Cat."

I then found my green extensions and put them then i took out a pair of black and a pair of dark green shoes then i said to Cat:

"Cat what shoes?"

She pointed to the black shoes. Then i had to do my make up. Then i looked at Cat and asked:

"What time is it?"

"It's 4:53 pm."

"Oh!Man, ask Andre if Beck left?

She looked at Andre and she said:

"Did Beck leave yet?"

"Yes he did."

Cat looked at me and she said:

"Go out now."

I nodded then went.

Beck's P.O.V.

I was on my way to Jade's house listening to the radio. There was a song called Wild horses by the rolling stones. I went out of my car and i was about to knock when suddenly a lady i didn't even know opened the then said:

"You must be Beck, im Jade's mom. Come in Jade will come down soon. Bye."

"Ok i will wait for her here. Bye."

Then Jade's mom went out and then Lola was draging me to the living room saying:

"Come on Beck, watch Winx club with me."

"Ok,im coming Lola."

"Look i am Daphne this girl and Jade is Jamie that girl."

"They both are really preety."

Then i heard someone coming down the stairs, it must be Jade, she was saying:

"Lola, where are you?"

Her sister then called:

"In the living room, Jade."

I wonder what Jade had put on, she was weiring a preety green dress with green extensions in her hair. She then said to me:

"Hey Beck."

"Hi, ready to go."

"Yeeh. Lola if there is something wrong then call me or Cat is upstairs."

"Bye."

I said to Jade's sister then we went into my car and i said to Jade:

"You look amazing."

She then looked at me with her icy eyes and said:

"You look great too."

"Do you want to put the radio on?"

"No, i hate it."

"Ok Jade."

"You said your parents gone out you gone out who is with your sister then, Beck?"

"Well Andre is looking after her, what about your sister?"

"Well Cat is looking after her."

"Oh look Jade we are nearly there."

"That is good because i need coffe so much."

I smirked and then i saw a jet brew right ahead of us i parked my car then jade tried to open her door but it was locked i opened it for Jade and as soon as she was out she said:

"Why is the door locked?"

"Oh! Cuz i drive my sister to kinder garten sometimes and i lock the door so she doesn't come out. So, i must have forgot to unlock it."

"Ok, let's go now."

We walked to the door i opened it for her then we went to order food i ordered a turkey with a salad for me and Jade. And 1 coffe with 2 sugars a black one and 1 coffe black with 1 sugar and cream. Then we sat down and started talking, Jade took a sip of her coffe and said:

"Best coffe, i ever had."

"I wouldn't say that, i make way better coffe than this one you will see when we go to mine,"

"Ok, i just can't wait to meet your sister in person."

"Maybe one day we could meet your sister with mine."

"That's a great idea Beck. How old is your sister?"

"She is 6. How old is your sister?"

"My sister is 6 as well."

We then ate our food then drank our we then went to my house. I opened the door and Ally came runing and she hugged my legs and she said:

"Hi Beck and Jade, nice to meet you Jade."

Then Jade smiled at my sister and said:

"Nice to meet you too Ally."

Jade then stood up and i said to her:

"You want to meet my parents."

"Sure, but i'm kind of scared."

"It's ok."

I went into the living room and said:

"Mom, dad that's Jade."

My mum came upto her and said:

"Hello Jade, nice to meet you."

"Hello Mrs Oliver, nice to meet you too."

Then i said to Jade:

"You wanna try the best coffe in the world."

"Sure."

We went to the kitchen and i made coffe she took a sip and i asked:

"So what do you think?"

"It is the best coffe i had in my whole life."

"I knew you would like it."

I looked into her deep ocean eyes she looked into my brown eyes we came closer and closer then we kissed. We pulled away when we heard a:

"Oohhhh!"

From my mum, i looked at Jade she smiled i smiled back at her. Then she said:

"Im sorry Beck it was my emotions, i just wanted to say this on the first day i meet you."

I kissed her again and i said

"I like you too, you wanna try out dating?"

"Sure, it is close too half 9 can you drop me home?"

"Sure, i will drop you off."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to keep our relashionship in a secret?"

"We only can tell Cat and Andre because theyare close.

"Ok."

During the way home we talked and we laughed. Then when we were at Jade's house i kissed her on the check and said bye she said bye as well then i went home i cn't wait till tommorow.

Thanks for reviewing this is my longest chapter please rewiew and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok,this chapter is when Jade tells Cat that she is secretly dating Beck and Beck will tell Andre that he is secretly dating Jade. This will be a short chapte which i was going to yestarday(Wednesday 31st July.) Sadly i couldn't do it but before i start i would like to thank Georgie for reviewing chapter 4 i really apreciate that. And i would like to thank ArianaValentine, RedheadedGodess and badeforever640 fo adding this to your favourites i appreciate that so know lets get on with chapter 5...

Jade's P.O.V.

I walked into my house Cat was still there she was playing with my sister. As soon as she saw me she jumped up and said:

"Hi Jade."

I then looked at her and said:

Cat, you promise to keep a secret?"

"I pinky promise."

"Come on i will tell you up stairs."

We went upstairs i rolled my eyes, Omg who does pinky promises in our age. I just locked pinkies with her because whenever someone pinky promises her she always keeps the secret. We sat on my bed and i said to Cat:

"You are not aloud to tell enyone this secret."

"Ok, Jadey a secret is a story that two people only know."

"Yeeh, Cat, but this secret 4 people will only know."

"Ok, so what is it?"

"Cat, me and Beck are dating secretly you are the first person too know the second person will be Andre."

"Omg, Jadey i'm so happy for you."

"Ok, so how did it start?"

Flashback:

I looked into his chocolate eyes he looked into my icy blue eyes we came closer and we kissed, we pulled away by a owwww by his mum then i said:

"Im sory Beck it was my emotions, on the first day i meet you i wanted to say, i like you more than a friend."

He then kissed me again we pulled away and he said:

"I like you too, wanna try dating?"

"Sure."

"Jade, do you want to keep our relatshionship in a secret?"

"Well, we could only tell Cat and Andre because they are close to us."

"Ok."

End of flashback

"Omg, that's amazing but remember we have to do the switching lives excersice tommorow until Friday."

"Cat? Can i borrow some of your clothes today so i can be ready for school tommorow."

"Sure, can i have some of yours?"

"Yeeh. Go in the wordrobe and get something."

"Kay kay."

Then me amd Cat went to her house to get some stuff for me and then iam going to sleep at her house which will be mine for 3 days.

Beck's P.O.V.

I was so happy that Jade was my girlfriend i love her. Oh i forgot i can't hug her or kiss her for three days because of the excersice Sikowitz gave us. That's realy sad, oh i forgot i need to tell Andre that me and Jade are dating, im gonna go to his house and tell him. It's just roumd the corner. So know i was t Andre's house he opened the door and he said:

"Hey Beck what's up?"

"Well first off all thanks for babysitring Ally."

"My pleasure."

"And-"

"Andre! Theres a helicopter in the kitchen!"

"Gandma it's just the ceiler thing."

"It's just the ceiler thing!"

"Ok so Beck what did you want to tell me."

"Promise you won't tell anyone."

"Yes Beck."

"So me and Jade are dating secretly."

"That's so cool Beck, im happy for you so how did this happen?"

Flash back:

I looked into her deep icy blue eyes she looked into my brown eyes we came closer and we kissed then she said:

"I'm sorry Beck, it was my emotions i wanted to say this on the first day i meat you, i like you."

I kissed her again and then said:

"I like you too, wanna try dating?"

"Sure."

"Do you want to keep our relashionship as a secret, Jade?"

"Well yes but we can only tell Cat and Andre because they are close."

"Ok."

End of flashback

"That's preety cool."

"Hey Andre can i have some of your clothes for the excersice tommorow?"

"Su, then we can go to your to getome for me."

"Ok."

So i found some of Andre's clothes then we went to mine and got some of mine and then i drove home.

Guys if youre confused the characters that i added are.

Jennete:Jade's mom

Lola:Jade's sister

ally:Beck's sister

Carolyn'Carly': Beck's mom

thanks for reading try and give me ideas please.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok hi guys, if you are reading this story th haveen review. If you aare thininking i'm pesting for rewiews im not i just want to know what you think. I knAndr lot of you are reading so review. I at 411 people saw my story but i only have 10 rewiews. Ok so this is the chapter switching lives part1 so enjoy.

Switching lives Part 1

Wednesday morning

Jade's P.O.V.

God, it's Wednesday today i have to dress like Cat and look exactly like her. The worst thing is i have to act like her. That means no coffe, just some slush or juice. Ok so i wore a white top with flowers and pink shorts. As well with that purple ballet shoes. I skipped to school they way Cat would. Then i started thinking what would Cat do on a morning. I thought of a idea. Then i ran up to the real Cat. I hugged her and started saying:

"Hugs for everyone, yeey!"

Then i huggeAndre, then a long hug for Beck. I started twirling in circles and suddenly i bumped into Sikowitz. He then said to me:

"Are youok, Jade?"

"Im not Jade im Cat."

"Ok Cat, let's go to everyone"

When we came up too everyone. I said to them:

"I got a little head on my time my brother-"

I was cut of by Sikowitz and he said:

"Cat you want some candy?"

"Yeey! I love candy."

Then i took the red piece of liquer from his hand and started eating it.

Cat's P.O.V.

Yeey, i get to be Jadey. This is so great. I wonder what Jadey might do. Then Sikowitz said:

"I will be late for class, sorry guys."

"Whatever."

Haha ha i always wanted to do a impression of Jade finally i done it. It's so funny. One time my brother wanted to do a impression of a horse. So he went by a horse and he was standing behind the horse and he got kicked in that place... It was so funny. But my brother was whining and crying for three days. Also Jadey and Becky are together they are so lucky i wish that happened to me and Robbie. But, i don't like Rex much he is really mean to me. He once tried flirting with me but Robbie stopped him luckily. I was still lost deep in my thoughts when the bell rang. Jade shock me and said to me:

"Come on Jadey let's go."

I shrugged my shoulders and said:

"Whatever."

Andre's P.O.V.

It is so fun to be Beck he gets every girl in the school and he just started the school! How lucky is he. The answer is so lucky. So we are already one week in the school and two of my best friends are already dating.(Beck and Jade). Jade's friend Cat is kind of fun but she can have her weird minutes which happen always. Cat is kind of hot but you know everybody sees she ha a crush on Robbie except herself and Robbie.

Beck's P.O.V.

So, im Andre right now. Preety weird right now. I just want to be myself. But i only go to school for one week and i already got a girlfriend(secretly). Cat sent me like toons of messages saying:

Cat: OMG! Beck you are so lucky, Jade is great girl."

Me: Yeeh, i know Cat."

Then she was like

Cat; Yeey! Beck thanks for making Jade happy.

Me: you welcome kitten."

I was acting like Andre all day it was fun. Then i went home.

Im so sorry for not writing but i was on holiday. I don't think i will review quickly next week because secondary school starts. Eally sorry but i didn't have ideas for this chapter that's why it's so short. Sorry.


End file.
